gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Yōichi Hijiri
Yōichi Hijiri (聖 陽一'' Hijiri Yōichi'') is the youngest in the Dangerous Ability Class and is three years old. His nickname is Yō-chan. Yōichi is voiced by Chiwa Saitō in the anime. Appearance Yōichi has light gray hair and blue eyes. In the manga, he has brown hair. He wears the standard elementary uniform consisting of a black shirt, red plaid shorts, and brown boots. He wears his bow tied on the collar of the shirt. In the Hana Hime Arc, Yoichi accidently eats a Gulliver Candy that turns him into a 13-year-old boy. In his older form, he retains his hair style and poker face, but his face is more thin and he is taller, close to Tsubasa's height. Yōichi was very popular in his older form. He has been noted by several students to bear a strong resemblance to Natsume. File:Youchisketch.jpg.jpg File:13YearOldYo.jpg|Yōichi as a 13 year-old. Yoichi PIC.jpg YoichiHijiri manga.jpg Personality Yōichi is mature for someone his age being in the Dangerous Ability class. Being three years old, Yōichi can't speak properly and baby talks, but when in his 13 year old form, he can talk in more complete sentences. In this form, although he has the body of a 13-year-old, he still has a mind of a 3-year-old, which becomes awkward because he likes to hug and hold people. He is popular among the girls who think of him as a cute little boy, but he is annoyed with all the attention they give him and often scares them with his Alice. He prefers to spend time in Class B to see Natsume, whom he thinks of as a big brother. Due to spending most of his time with Natsume, he has taken in his actions and manners, like bullying Mikan. He enjoys teasing and scaring Mikan with his Alice, however, later on he starts liking her like as a big sister. Whenever he is with Mikan, he clings to her and cheers her up in tough moments. He also grows protective of her. Like Mikan, he loves Howalon candy. Story Central Town When Mikan came to beg Natsume to go to Central Town with her, she noticed Yōichi on Natsume's lap and found out that he was also from the Dangerous Ability class. He comes to the class sometimes and Mikan gives him the nickname Yō-chan. He then copies Natsume words to Mikan and uses his Alice on her, which makes Natsume smile for a split second. He comes to Central Town with everyone else. Yōichi was with Ruka and Koko and refused to give Mikan the last piece of Howalon, but at the end of the chapter Mikan gave him a piece of Howalon. Christmas Ball Yōichi is seen going Christmas shopping with Natsume. He is part of the competition on who can give Natsume the best birthday gift. Yōichi gives Natsume a picture he drew of Natsume, which Natsume chose as the best gift along with Ruka's stardust hourglass. Mr. Bear made a deal wih Mikan to play with Yōichi, since he lost his teddy bear his mother gave to him and wanted a new one. Yōichi gave Mikan a kiss on her cheek later that day as thanks. Hana Hime Yōichi was invited to the festival, because he and Ruka were stuck to Hotaru, but crossdressed as girls. He follows Mikan with the Hana Hime girls to get desserts, but it turns out to a trap. Both Yōichi and Mikan are locked in a room. While locked up he offers Mikan some candy, but before Mikan could eat it, a mouse takes it. They are found by Hotaru and Ruka, but the candy turns out to be Gulliver candy. This caused Yōichi to become a 13 year old, but he still has the mind of a three year old. Everyone begins to wonder where Natsume is and Yōichi gets a bad feeling about Natsume in the basement of Hana Hime. This causes him to run off carrying Mikan with Hotaru and Ruka following. The group meets up with Hayate and later, Rui. Yōichi uses his Alice to take the dark energy from Rui's side so that Rui's Alice is weakened, and tells everyone to run. He then has a flashback of Natsume telling him to protect everyone if he is gone. Mikan then uses her Nullification to protect him. He and Tsubasa volunteer to take care of Rui and Hayate so that Mikan and the others could go to Natsume. In chapter 68, Yōichi and Tsubasa are shown defeating Rui and Hayate who are frightened by his ghosts. He then senses that Mikan and the others are in danger. The two run to them to find Mikan affected by Persona's Alice. Yōichi is later seen with everyone else saying goodbye to Aoi. Sports Festival Arc Along with most of the Dangerous Ability class, Yōichi was on the Red Team. Tsubasa and he were Mikan's "horse" for the last event. Yōichi was also comforting Mikan for the "accidents" and showed how talented he was because of his Alice control. High School Divison Arc Yōichi gives Natsume and Mikan time to escape by distracting their pursers with his Alice. During the time Mikan and the others were time traveling Yōichi was protected by everyone and in turn were captured themselves. He was told by Misaki to run to the Hana Hime Den where Mikan and Natsume are heading to and tell them that they saw him (later to be revealed to be Goshima disguised as Noda). He is almost captured by the Fuukitai, but is rescued by Bear who hits the attacker with two axes. He manages to get to the Hana Hime Den in his 13 year old form where he is welcomed by the female members who give him food. He then recognizes Hayate and calls him "Dummy". After telling everyone about the traitor among Mikan's group Hī-sama orders him and Hayate to asset Mikan's group. Yōichi again his 13 year old form would later sense Nobara in trouble (she is fighting with Persona at the time). He tells Hayate this, who ignores him, stating he only wants to rescue Cool Blue Sky (Hotaru). Annoyed, Yōichi attacks Hayate with his Alice to convice him to help Nobara. He and Hayate arrive too late and find both Nobara and Persona injured from Persona's Mark of Death Alice. He and Hayate help defend them from the Fuukitai, understanding Nobara's plea to save Persona. Current Arc Yōichi is seen with Rui and Yakumo in Shiki's office, as Shiki as the new MSP has now taken control of the DA class. He and the rest of the DA no longer do missions. In chapter 149, Yōichi along with Rui, Yakumo and Persona visit Nobara in the hospital. Before leaving he is the only one who sees Nobara's spirit comforting Persona, showing that she does not blame him for her sickness. In chapter 154, Youichi and the rest of the Dangerous Ability class fight the student police to prevent them from taking Mikan to the ESP. On the day of the momery class on Mikan he was seen there. He also remembers everyone on his memorable moment when he stole Mikan's first cheek kiss. On the day of Mikan had to leave he along with Koko spots bear when bear tried to hide in Mikan's luggage. When Mikan walks out the gate he was crying very hard in the arms of Yuu. Youichi was sad for Mikan to leave and watches a person erase Mikan's memories in the academy. Alice He has a Ghost Manipulation Alice that allows him to summon bad spirits. Later in the story, Yōichi eats an aging candy called Gulliver Candy that doctors are unable to remove. This gives him he ability to change between his current age into a 13 year old which made his Alice much more powerful. Yōichi is a Single Star, which is impressive, since children his age would be No Stars. Trivia and Notes * Yōichi is originally from Higuchi's other manga M to N Shouzou as Eiichi's younger brother and also had the ability to control ghosts. * He is the youngest person in the Dangerous Ability class. * He and Persona have the exact same birthday. * He had the same back name with Goshima. * In the anime, it is shown that he ranked higher than Mikan on the exams. * In the anime, he is shown to have a preference for Hotaru over Mikan. He calls Hotaru, onee-chan, while Mikan is ugly or moron. * He has been at Alice Academy and in the Dangerous Ability since he was at least two years old. This was revealed in the flashback of when Nobara was still in Elementary and Yoichi was present on Hayate's shoulders. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Elementary Category:Student Category:Evil Spirit Manipulation Alice